The Demon In Me
by Minnn13
Summary: Set a few months after the movie's ending, everything seems to be back to normal. A friend of April suddenly asked her to take care of his sister while he was away. Little did she know, this girl's carrying a dark secret that can turned everyone's life into hell. Warning: rated for violence, curse and (maybe) smut later. 2k14 universe, turtles are in their 19, Mikey is 18.


**A/N: Hi~ This is the first time I'm writing a TMNT fanfiction and also in a different language. Because English was not my mother-tongue so there will be lots of mispelled in it. I hope you don't mind, if there's anything wrong please tell me so I can fix it. Oh and there's one more thing. Since I have to go to boarding school, I don't have times to type the story until weekend, so the update will be longer than other stories. R&amp;R please, thank you !**

**Disclaimer**: The turtles or April O'Neil or any characters didn't belongs to me, except the OCS and the story :)

**Prologue.**

It was just an ordinary day like always for April. After she had done with her work, she came and visited her mutant friends. Things have gone back to normal since their battle with Shredder. Leonardo and Raphael although still have some troubles sometimes but that doesn't even matter. Master Splinter and the boys still remain safe under the sewer. And April couldn't get happier with them and her new promotion at the Channel 6.

Right now, April was sitting on the couch and eating pizza with the others while Splinter gone for mediating. Mikey and Raph were busy with the new video games, Donatello watch the two fight with amusement as Raph punched Mikey almost-in-the-face, accused the boy on cheating. Leonardo just stayed silent and ate his pizzas.

"How was your work, April?" Donatello suddenly asked.

"Oh nothing much. I've been sent to reporte the newest crime scene of the Foot Clan this morning. You guys did a great job!" she said, high-five with Mikey.

"That's what we do!" Raph stated.

Suddenly her phone rang. April told the boys to be quiet, she looked at the person's name appeared on the phone, eyes wided as she was surprised. She've never expected he'd call her, especially in this late hour.

"Who's that?" Mikey asked.

"Just my best-friend in college." April quickly answer as she picked up the phone. The man's deep voice echoed through her ears, it's been a long time since she last heard his voice.

"April? Is that you?"

"Yes! Yes, it's me Nathan!" April said, her face filled with nervous.

"How've you been now? I've heard you're a reporter."

"Yep! I am!"

"Congratulate on that! Your parents must be so proud of you." His calm and warm voice slowly make her nervous faded away.

"How about yours?"

"Mine are fine. I'm now taking care of my family's business while my parents go on vacation."

"What about…" April stopped in the middle of the sentence, half-not wanted to say the rest.

"Oh right! That's also what I want to speak to you. My sister's going to attend her first-year of college in New York. But I'm still have lots of work in London. Could you please take care of her for a few months?"

"I don't know. Isn't she…hates me?" April asked him.

"She doesn't hate you! She just like being alone and quiet, that's all. As long as you don't mess with her, she's won't lay a finger on you!" The man almost like begging her. "I know we haven't talked for a long time, but could you help me with this one?"

April sighed. "Well…Okay, I'll take it!"

"Okay, thank you so much." The man keep say thanks for a few times more before hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Leonardo asked after seen April let out a sigh.

"I'm so in big trouble right now." April mumbled.

…

**One week later.**

She put down her last luggage then stepped into the cab. Her headphones still hang on her ears as she was listening to the news that her friend was carrying on. Her eyes stared at somewhere far away from the window. The winter's wind blowing her strawberry-blond hair away. The driver sneakily glanced at her on the rearview mirror, completely shocked with the beautiful view. Suddenly, she spoke. "I suggest you should stop staring and focus more on your driving."

The driver startled, wondered why she knew that. Her cold voice sent him chills, he's smart enough to know that he shouldn't disobey her words.

"The tests show that you are in normal state. Just keep on your cold-attitude and that bitch-face of yours, nothing is gonna happen!"

"Yeah right." she pulled out the headphones, lay down on the back seat of the cab. She looked at New York city with bored, a long sigh let out of her lips. She took out from her pocket a small photo, taken picture of April smiling with someone in the dark. She mockingly smirked then put the photo back to her pocket.

"I am so in trouble right now." She spoke to herself then fell asleep again after a long flight.


End file.
